


Страж порядка

by hisaribi



Series: fk-18 [1]
Category: Frostpunk (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Капитан приказал создать стражу, чтобы усмирить желание людей уйти обратно в Лондон. Райан оказался согласен с ним хотя бы в этом.





	Страж порядка

**Author's Note:**

> Смотрите, у меня всё ещё доходят руки выкладывать штуки с фб!  
> писалось в команду не-частных детективов, они очень котики!  
> Бетили: [HappyChena](http://happychena.diary.ru/), [Xenya-m](http://xenya-m.diary.ru/) и [КП](http://kpakost.diary.ru/), очень большие котики!  
> Да, внезапнофростпанк, но мне прям зашло

Холод собачий. Даже не так: адский. А в аду холодно или жарко? Райан не мог этого вспомнить. Теперь ему казалось, что холодно, потому что они определённо попали в ад при жизни. Возможно, люди, рассказывающие о древних богах, правы.  
  
Как бы то ни было, теперь он стоял на сторожевой вышке и следил за спокойствием жителей Нью-Лондона. Потому что люди теряли надежду, и капитан решил, что нужен порядок, чтобы эту надежду поддержать. Были как согласные, так и те, кто против.  
  
Количество лондонцев – тех, кто захотели вернуться в Лондон, когда выяснилось, что Винтерхоум пал, – от этого не уменьшалось, и пока что всё шло к тому, что их будет больше и больше. Непопулярные решения капитана и холод играли не последнюю роль.  
  
Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как нос обожгло холодом. Райан не видел будущего здесь, но идти за этими безумцами в ледяную пустыню? Ну уж нет. Здесь у них было тепло, ресурсы и люди, которые могли что-то делать.  
  
Здесь, в Нью-Лондоне, Райан каждый день видел, что он и другие проживут хотя бы сегодняшний день и что завтра всегда наступит, что позволяло им жить. Во льдах вокруг поселения было достаточно ресурсов. А что там, в этой ледяной пустыне без ориентиров, с постоянно заметаемыми ветром и снегом следами?  
  
Иногда рассуждения лондонцев могли показаться логичными – действительно, Лондон просто не мог пасть, он наверняка выстоял в адском холоде. Но Райан в это совершенно не верил. Он не высказывался в шумных пабах, где люди кричали наперебой о том, что будущего в Нью-Лондоне нет, что спасение только в Лондоне, где им и стоило остаться, утепляться, строить генераторы.  
  
Когда они бежали из Лондона, от города остались одни лишь развалины. Былое величие великой Британской Империи пало под натиском, возможно, вечной мерзлоты. Падение колоний неожиданно остро отразилось на всей Англии, к тому же, там не хватило бы ресурсов, чтобы выжить хоть сколько-нибудь долго на генераторах, которые никто там и строить не стал.  
  
Райан почти устало поправил шарф. Ему было страшно, как и всем. В нём копилось недовольство, как и во всех. Надежда угасала в его сердце, как и в сердцах всех жителей Нью-Лондона.  
  
И всё же даже он понимал, что уходить отсюда сейчас – самоубийство. Он не всегда соглашался с решениями капитана, с его методами, с вводимыми законами, но предпочитал всё это неизвестности и пустоте.  
  
Поэтому он вызвался в стражу, стоял на морозе на возвышении, не защищённый от иногда пробирающего до самых костей ветра.  
  
Потому что город должен выжить любой ценой.


End file.
